Let me be your eyes
by Inu Yukoi
Summary: Yue is a woman in her mid-twenties working at a Coffee shop and is Watari's grandaughter. she close friends with Matsuda aswell. though sooner than she thinks her world will be consumed by darkness. will love blossom in these dark times or will Kira get in the way. *i suck at summaries and this is my first story so try and be nice*


*I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OC I ONLY OWN YUE, SONJIA, DAN, CARLA, AND THE VET.*

Chapter One

Walking down the street from the coffee-shop I stopped to gaze into a jewelry store. Inside I saw gemstones and different assorted necklaces and rings. I looked up as when heard some thunder and i saw rain clouds. "Great I forgot my umbrella". I mumble as rain came pouring down, drenching my work clothes. Staring into the store I saw a man buying a ring. 'Will I ever have someone like that to buy me nice things?'. I had thought to myself. Pulling my coat closer to me, as I continued myjourney home, where no one would be waiting for me. As I turned the corner towards my apartment I saw something in the alley-way, I went to get a closer look to see in the corner curled up in a ball was a small dog. As I approached him he lifted his drenched head, looking up with those big brown eyes. 'No collar'. I thought for a moment. "Seeing you have no home I'll take you home with me". I smile warmly at him. "Come on. It's ok little guy". I said quietly and it slowly gets up and walks over to me. I scoopped him up into my fluffy coat to keep him warm. I made it home and went into the bathroom to give him a warm bath. "There you go little guy" I say and I wrapped him up in a warm towel. 'Hmmm what to name you'. I thought for a moment. I looked at his tiny form. Tan fur, big brown eyes looking up at you wagging his tail excitedly barking happily. 'Matsuda' you thought. "Hmm, I'll call you Mastuda." Barking happily he jumped up in your lap licking your face. "I'll need to run to the pet store then. Come on. You can come with me". I said scoopping him up. " You also got to get you chipped and your vaccination's done. But we can do that tomorrow. Right now getting you some dog food and a nice basket it more of a priority". You said as you walked out the door. Upon exiting the building your landlord stopped you. "Miss Sota. When were you going to inform me that you got a pet?". He ask. "Oh Mr. Turner. I had just found him on my way home from work today. I was planning on telling you after I had gotten back from the pet store." I had told him. "Has he gotten his vaccination's yet? You know the policy for pets here." He told me sternly. "Yes I know. I had planned on taking him to the vet tomorrow. Right now he needs food and a bed. He'll have all his vaccinations' buy the end of the week." I told him looking towards the door pulling my umbrella out. Matsuda had fallen asleep in the basket I was carrying him in. " all right. Just once you get him chipped you need to come by my office to pay the pet rent, got that" he said with an aggravated tone. "Yes sir. Have a nice afternoon." You said waving walking out the door.

As you opened up your umbrella a car came speeding down the street. You heard a gunshot and got down onto the side walk. As cop cars were speeding up to catch the driver you got up and looked around for a moment, and continued towards the pet store. As you walked in your arm started to ache and tire. But you didn't think anything of it. Your arm looked fine till you had reached over you put a small dog basket into your cart. There was blood on your coat sleeve. One over the store clerks were watching you stare wide-eyed at your arm and ran over to ask if you were ok. "Are you alright Miss?" she had asked. "I'm not sure…. I'll go get it checked when I'm done." You told her and continued your shopping. "Hmm,… which brand". You questioned out loud to no one in particular. You picked up the puppy shampoo with the picture of the coconut on the front. You went to the next isle and picked up some puppy food. As you went to pick it up your arm had started to bleed more. You could hear Matsuda wimpering in the cart. You decided to take your coat off to see why you were bleeding. There in your upper arm was a bullet wound. "Oh my lord?!" you shouted aloud. You had quickly gone to pay for Matsuda's supplies and thanked the sales clerk and quickly walked home. "Let's put my medical training to good use then". You stated to yourself as you put Matsuda down and walked into your study room where you kept your medical supplies. You then realized you haven't been this properly trained yet. "Shit. I have to get to the hospital". You looked into the living room of your apartment and looked at your new sleeping friend. You quickly laid down a few potty pads and left for the bus. "Damn the next bus doesn't get here for another 40 minutes". You complained. You couldn't see any availiable taxi's either. "I guess I'll have to run". Then you heard a car pull up beside you. "Yue!". You had heard your name being shouted by someone all too familiar. "Whats' your hurry in this weather. I thought you liked taking strolls in the rain, but running? Whats the matter?". My good friend Carla asked. "I have to get to the hospital ASAP!". I said paniced. "Why whats the matter?" she asked conserly. "I've been shot!". I said clentching my arm. " WHAT!. Come on, get in!" she shouted. As I hopped into the passenger side she asked what happened. "Well on my way home from the Café I found this puppy in the alley way between the Velvet Jewlers' and the Quick Stop. So I brought him home, and gave him a bath. And left to go to the pet store for supplies when a car came speeding down Manchester being chased by cops cars. I heard a gun shot and I didn't feel the impacted so I got up and continued to the pet store. I didn't notice it till I went to pick up a bag of dog food when my arm started to sting." I said as my arm started bleeding more. "Oh my god im sorry im getting blood all over your car." You said starting to cry. " Hey its fine. Its just blood. Well we're here come on." She said getting out of the car and quickly getting me to the ER. " We need help my friend was shot!" she shouted and nurses came running down the hall and getting me into to operating room to remove the bullet fragment. "I'll do the paper work Yue ok. I'll be out here waiting". Carla said as the doctor gave her forms to fill out. 20 minutes later the bullet fragments were all pulled out and only needed 4 stitches. "That was fast. Thanks Dr. Evans". I had said. "No problem Yue. Try not to be late for class on Tuesday, ok." She said. Handing me some pain killers. "Ok. I'll see you in class." I said walking out to the waiting area. "All done Carla." I said as Carla looked up. "That was fast." She said swishing her brown hair out of her face. "You really need a haircut girl". I joked with her as we walked back out to her car. "Yeah I know. I'm just too lazy to make an appointment, hahaha." She laughed rubbing the back of her head. You ran your hand through your red hair and noticed you had some split ends. "We both need one". I laughed along with her.

"So what kind of dog is he. Whats his name?" . she asked me. "Oh. His name is Matsuda. I think he's a Dachshund. He's tan and has these big brown eyes. He's so cute". I said happily. "Awe he sounds so cute." She said as she turned the corner to me street. "You should come by the office sometime. Everybody misses you." Carla had said. "Yeah no they miss the free coffee and cake I would bring them." I said laughing. "Yeah that too." She laughed heartily. "Well I get off early tomorrow so I guess I can stop by. Which hotel are you guys at now huh?". I asked as I unbuckled my seat belt. She wrote down on a piece of paper. Again. 'Gustine's Lake View Hotel, room 714'. "alright. They all still like the same thing yeah." I asked knowingly. "Yup. So I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and you should bring Matsuda too, Ryuzaki shouldn't care." She said with a wide grin. "You know he will care but because I have nobody to watch him is a valid exscuse. So ok then see you tomorrow I'll be by around noon. I might need help carrying the stuff up now." I said looking down at my arm. "Yeah I'll be down in the lobby so you don't have to worry about that. Well I better get back to the hotel. See you tomorrow Yue." Carla said as she waved and drove off. As I walked up the stairs my pager went off. "Oh what does that cranky old lady want now?" I mumbled under my breath. 'I heard what happened and you got the rest of this week off and next to get better. ~ F.G'. "Oh well that's nice, but what am I supposed to do for a week and a half. Well I can start potty training Matsuda that's for sure." I laughed as I opened my door. As I closed the door behind me Matsuda jumped up and out his front paws on my leg and stretched. "Hahaha, hey there Matsuda. How's my good boy." I smiled and scratched behind his ears. "Supper time." I said pouring some puppy food into his bowl. 'Hmmm, what am I in the mood for?' I thought. I'll have me a salad. "Hmmm should I call ahead of time to make the usual order…. Yeah". I said picking up the phone. As I dialed the Café someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I asked though the door. "It's me." Called a all too familiar voice. 'sigh' "What do you want Len?". I asked. "Have you considered my proposal?" he asked. "No. I don't want to go out with you. How many times do I have to say it to get it through your fat skull?". A said getting extremely annoyed. "Oh come on babes. You know you can't resist this." He said in his ususal cocky attitude. "Oh yes I can now go away before I call the owner again." I shouted through the door. I heard foot steps retreating so I turned around and went back into the kitchen. "Ah good boy Matsuda." I said happily seeing he used the potty pad. I folded up the potty pad and placed down a new one. I looked over and the clock and it read 8:30. ' Great. I wasted my time telling no brains for bronze to go away.' I thought sadly. So I sat down and finished my salad, and left a message on Andrea's answering machine for my order for pick up at noon. "Time for bed Matsuda". I said as he followed me into my bedroom and laid in his little basket by the bed. I set my alarm for 9:20 and went to bed.

_ . -_ I hit my alarm-clock, forgetting about the gun shot wound. And cringed and the wrap had blood on it. "Ah, shit. Better get in the shower then". I grabbed my red shorts and my white tanktop along with a fluffy green towel with me into the bathroom and started the shower as I went into the cabinet and grabbed my coconut body wash and shampoo and removed my bed robe and stepped into the shower. I applied some soap and carefully dabbed at my stitches cleaning away the dried blood. After my shower I stepped out to find that somebody followed me into the bathroom. "Hahah, morning Matsuda. How's my good boy". I said as I wrapped my towel around me, drying myself off. Then I put my shorts and tank on I stepped out of the bathroom drying my dark red hair and trimming off the split ends. 'Hmmm I can't really put it up so I'll just keep it down today'. I thought and I wrapped a bandage around my stitches so I wouldn't scratch or hit it on anything. I pulled out my favorite black cardigan and headed towards the kitchen to feed Mastuda. "Breakfast!". I shouted as I heard little paws runs from the bedroom into the kitchen. While Matsuda happily ate his breakfast I made me a cup of coffee and pulled out an apple. I sat down and watched the morning news. _"Kira has striked again. 15 more inmates' died mysteriously of heart-attacks just last night.—Now on to other pressing matters as the jo-"_. I shut the TV off not really carrying about the news. I just wanted to see it they would read the forecast but every channel was about this stupid Kira deal. I walked into the bathroom the brush my teeth . Matsuda just sat at the door waiting impatiently. "Ok boy we got to get you to the Vet now." I said putting him into the basket and walking out the door. As I got to the lobby I stopped off at the landlords office. "Mr. Turner, just letting you know im taking Matsuda to get his vaccinations' done. And here's for the pet rent." I said handing him the 250 yen. "Ok ill put this into your rent account." He said as I left the office. It was a good 30 walk to the vet, and it was a nice quiet morning until Len showed up and started following me. "-sigh- Len, can't you go find some girl that actually wants to date you. You know I have no interest in dating right." I told him getting rather annoyed. He sped up to walk next to me. " Yeah but I don't want any other girl." He said with famous grin. " I know. You only want me because you know you can't have me." I said hitting the cross walk button. The light turned green and we crossed the street. "You do know I'm going to keep asking till you say yes". He told me staring off into the left into his favorite game stop. "Then I'll keep saying no, and one of these days im going to snap at you and you'll go home crying to mommy". I sneered. He just looked at me like I was insane. "You know what, whatever. I know you'll come around sooner or later. See you later." He said walking into the game shop. "-sigh- finally". I said as I rounded the corner to the local vet clinic.

I opened the door to be greeted by a friend of my fathers'. "Why hello Miss Yue. What bring you to the vet clinic.". he asked as I put Matsuda's basket on the counter top. "My little buddy here needs his vaccinations'' and he needs to be chipped." I said as Matsu lifted his head up out of the basket. "Awe hes a cutie. Where'd you get him at?". He asked me scratching Matsu's ear. "I found him in the alley way by my apartment building yesterday on my way home from work. Decided since he didn't have a collar and he was filthy that he didn't have a home. So I took him in." I told him at he took out a little device running it along Matsu's back. "There's no chip so he's defiantly a stray. Well lets get him chipped then shall we. Just fill out this paperwork while I give him his vaccinations'". He said at he took him into the back room. Fifteen minutes later I was done with the paperwork and Matsu was chipped. "Well here we are. All done, if you want him to be fixed in about a month is a good time to have that done. He's perfectly healthy though a little dehydrated, but that is normal with some strays if they can't find enough water." He explained as setup my pet insurance. "Thanks. Tell the kids I said hi now for me." I said walking out the door. I walked along the street to the Café I worked at to pick up my order. The time only read eleven-twenty so I was good on time. As I got there I hooked Matsu's leash to the basket handle so he wouldn't jump out. "Hi Sofija, is my order ready?" I asked as my assistant manager went to bring coffee and cakes to a group of teenagers. "Yes it is I'll have Dan go back and get it." She said walking to the kitchen. She came back out with the coffee I normally get. "I heard want happened from Carla as she was getting her coffee this morning. Are you alright." She asked putting the cup in a sleeve. "yeah just needed some stitches. Other than that its really fine, I'm on some pain medication so I'm alright." I said sipping my coffee. Matsu barked and looked up at me. "You know animals aren't allowed in here right." Sofija told me. "Yeah, I know I'm just here to get my order and head to Carla's office. Though I have him strapped in, so he can't jump out or anything." I said scratching his ear. "Your lucky boss isn't here. He's out of town for the next two months. His wife just had a baby you know." She said showing me the picture. "Awe she's so cute." I said looking at the photo. "Here you go Yue". Dan said coming out from the kitchen. He had even given me the cloth cart to barrow. "Thanks Dan. Well I better get going then. I'll see you at work next week. Bye!" I said walking out and heading towards the hotel. The hotel was at least a good half hour walk, and though it was Wednesday and a work day there wasn't many people out and about. There were mothers out with their children doing daily routines and such. Daily routines. I wished I had a daily routine, I don't have a normal work schedule. So every day would be different.

I was nearing the hotel when my phone went off. It was an unknown number so I denied the call, only for it to ring again. I got annoyed so I picked it up to see who it was. "Hello?" I answered, but nobody answered back. I said hello once more and they just hung up. "Well that was weird." I said walking through the revolving doors. I saw Carla sitting in the lobby. "Hi Carla." I said walking up to her. "Yue hi! Hows your arm today?" she asked. "Oh its fine. Just aches a little today." I had told her as we made our way to the elevators. "Have you taken anything for it yet?" she had asked in her usual worried manner. "No. Mother." I sad sarcastically. We both had just laughed. "I can get you some when we get to the room; and I can see you have brought little Matsu." She said as Matsu happily barked being in a new place with different smells. Wagging his tail happily. "Yup I couldn't find a trustworthy sitter for him. He had gone to the bathroom before I walked in so I think he should be good for a bit. The smart little devil already know what the potty pads are for and when he has to go he goes straight to the pads." I said proudly. "Wow, he's one smart cookie." Carla said as we arrived to the seventh floor. She pulled out a key and walked in with me behind her. "Hey guys guess whose here." She said excitedly. Mogi looked up and glared when he saw Matsu. "Don't go glaring I couldn't find a sitter. So advert those eyes to the evidence and files and deal with it." I said sternly. "Oh she told you." Carla said jokingly. "I brought coffee and cake!" I said as I went to go put it in the kitchen. Where I found Mr. Wammy making tea. "I brought cake Wammy." I said happily as I set it down and gave my grandfather a hug. I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Motrin and a glass of water and left to go sit in the computer screening room with Matsu laying on the floor by my feet. "Anything new since I've last been here?" I asked as, as usual I didn't get an answer. So I just took my Motrin and sipped my coffee. Then I got up and left the room and brought back two slices of cake and set one down next to Ryuzaki. He paused what he was doing to look up and me and smile. He thanked me for the cake and went back to whatever the hell he was working on. I never understood his work. I know he was a detective but that's just to complex for my simple mind. So I just sat there with my coffee and cake and just kind of stared off into space.

It was just silence until someone opened the door and a boy walked in. he looked to be about eighteen with brown hair and brown eyes. I didn't like the aurora he carried around him. He seemed sinister. Matsu perked his head up and growled viciously. "Easy there boy. Just a kid. "I sneered. "Ryuzaki-san, who is this, this rude, girl?" he had asked. "Girl? You need to respect your elder young man." I said angrily. "Elder? You look no older than eighteen!" he shouted. "I'm twenty-five you incompetence." I shot back. Ryuzaki spun around in his chair, "I find your argument unnecessary. It won't help catch Kira." He said and spun back around to continue his work. "That still doesn't answer my question. Who is she." He asked again. "This is Yue. She's Watari's granddaughter. So be nice. Or she just might stop bringing by coffe and cake." I said while not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "So that's where all the cake comes from." He questioned to his self. "Yes I work at the café down the street. I also bring food for the task force who eat NORMALLY." I said exaggerating the fact Ryuzaki eats only sweets. "And you guys are having pizza tonight. Don't like it. Then starve." I said leaving the room with Matsu at my heels. I went into the kitchen to get me another cup of coffee. Carla came into the kitchen with an empty cup. "Ran out of energy juice." I laughed. She just grinned and laughed with me. "Yeah, and you might want to change your wrapping. Its bleeding again." She stated. I looked down at my arm and saw the it was infact bleeding. "Shit. Watch my coffee. I don't want some coffee addict walking in here stealing my coffee." I said leaving the kitchen. "I don't think Ryuzaki's going to steal your coffee again after what happened the last time. Though I can see him doing that again, he sees a lone cup of coffee and he thinks its up for grabs". Carla said laughing while im trying not to bust out laughing at how I round house kicked him in the gut for taking my coffee the last time. "Yeah, I'll be right back". I said leaving the room. As I walked into the bathroom I unwrapped my bindings and blood ran down my arm. "For the love of god. Really? It had to be me huh." I said taking a gauze and dabbing at my stitches. I heard a knock at the door. "Yue you ok?" I heard Light say from the other side of the door. "Since when do you care." I said hissing through the pain the had just shot up my arm. Light opened the door and stood there bewildered. "The shooting victim from Manchester Way was you?" he questioned surprised. "Yeah. Unfortunately. Why." I asked applying antibiotics to the wound. "Shit that stings." I hissed at Light sat down in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Ryuzaki sent me to check on you." He explained. "What am I? Five?" I questioned to myself. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said taking the wrap and wrapping it around my arm. "Sure. And thanks." I said getting up and putting the supplies away and exciting the bathroom with Matsu following me. As I walked into the conference room Chief Yagami stood. "Yue we just want to inform you the shooters have been caught. And we must apologize for not catching them sooner. If we had you probably wouldn't have gotten shot." He said apologetic. "Ok," I said not really caring. "Oh im leaving to get the pizza I'll be back in about maybe 45 minutes." I said walking towards the door. "Matsu, stay. Mama will be back. Be a good boy." I said leaving.

(inside the room)

"Matsu's a really smart dog. He can tell when something's not right." Carla stated as she refilled Ryuzaki's cup. "and where did she find this dog?" Mogi asked. "the alley way between her apartment building and Valerian's Jeweler." She said returning to the kitchen.

(Back with Yue)

I walked down the street to the pizza deli listening to my music singing along to my favorite song _'Love is War by Miku Hatsune"_ smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. When he go to the pizza deli she pulled her headphone down around her neck and ordered six pizza's and some cheese sticks and wings, paid and left to go back to the hotel. Upon exiting she noticed something was off. She felt light headed. So she went back inside and sat down. Pulling out her phone to call somebody to come pick her up. "Hello. Grandpa. Do you think you could send somebody to get me. I'm feeling light headed and something isn't right. And I don't feel safe to walk back to the hotel." I had asked. "Yes I'll send Matsuda to come pick you up." He said and hung up. I waited 10 minutes and a black car pulled up to the deli. Matsuda stepped out of the car and came inside. "Are you feeling alright Yue-chan?" Matsuda asked. "No I feel really dizzy and I was followed here." I said as he picked up the pizzas. We walked out to the car, "Why did you name your dog after me?" he had asked. "Well he's all innocent and adorable and so are you" I said smiling. Blushing Matsuda got into the front of the car and we headed back to the hotel. When we got back to the hotel I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Oh hey Carla." I said sitting down at the table. "Oh hi. Are you ok? Your looking a bit pale in the face." She said sitting down in front me. "I don't know. I felt really dizzy as I walked out of the pizza place." I said rubbing my head. "When was the last time you ate? She asked getting up. "This morning. I had an apple." I said laying my head down. "I'll be right back." She said and left the room. She came back with two plate of pizza. "Here. Eat, you need food to think. You got class tomorrow don't you." Sh asked me. "No. I called them and said I wasn't interested anymore." I told her taking a bite out of my pizza. My friend looked at me like I had just died. "So your going for being an artist then? Because people don't need degrees for that." She asked me and I simply just nodded and stood up to put my plate in the sink. I exited the room and everything just started to spin. The last thing I saw was Matsuda rushing up to me and everything went black.


End file.
